Last Kiss
by lizzytizzy
Summary: A HHr oneshot. Themed to Pearl Jam's 'Last Kiss'. Takes place some time after the final battle. Please Read


Last Kiss

Disclaimer: Just a new twist on an old story. The song's from Pearl Jam, the characters from JKR.

This is my first real attempt at fanfiction, so please, Read and Review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sank down into a soft chair after one of the hardest, most emotional days of his life. He felt odd thinking of today as the worst in memory, compared to what he had dealt with. But somehow it was, he had already lost so much, his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Hagrid, classmates, even the some of the professors who had first introduced him to magic so many years ago, and yet, it was this, the loss of her that was ripping him apart inside. It had seemed like a perfect plan. They could live as muggles, at least for awhile; it provided some much needed peace. So much peace could be found in ignorance. As he sat in lonely silence he thought of what had happened over the last few days….

_Where, oh where, can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world_

It was a dreary August day, when finally, at long last The Dark Lord had been defeated. Harry was sure of it this time. The Horcruxes were gone, and perhaps now, he could find peace. Perhaps even more joyful then his new found freedom was his new love. He had realized he loved her sometime in his 7th year; she had convinced him that he needed to come back to school, but he always suspected that it was _her_ who needed him. His realization didn't hit him all at once, it was slow, little habits she did became cute, her bushy hair suddenly charming. Perhaps he had really known it long before he admitted it, but he couldn't put her in even more danger. She had helped him find the horcurxes, and prepare to battle Voldermort, of course Ron was there too, but she offered something he couldn't.  
Harry had thought the hardest thing he would ever have to do was going to be facing Voldermort, but he was wrong. The hardest thing was confessing his love to her. He could still remember every detail as if it had happened yesterday. They were outside the Burrow one misty August morning and he was preparing to leave for what would become his final battle. He knew he had to leave her; he would never forgive himself if he got her hurt. Little did he know that something so innocent would be her real demise. He could still remember holding her tear stained face in his hands and confessing his love. That was when he bent down and, at long last kissed her. Perhaps it made leaving that much harder, but she had to know he loved her, if something happened; he didn't want his last thought to be regrets of what could have been.

One week later Harry returned, bruised and scarred, to the Burrow, his job was done. The prophecy fulfilled. Not that any of it mattered now. The only thing that mattered to Harry was seeing her again. He didn't care, he had done his duty, avenged those who could no longer fight for themselves, but the only person he wanted to see at that party was her. Through the crowd he finally saw her pushing towards him. Her face was white, still marked from long hours with fingers clenched into her face. He could tell she hadn't slept for days, but she was beautiful. His biggest reward that day was scooping her up in his arms, pround that he had saved her from some of the evil in the world.  
His homecoming was grand. The-Boy-Who-Lived was the wizarding world's hero. But more importantly, he was her hero. They lived together for five blissful months. That was before their short lives faced even more tragedy

_We were out on a date in my daddy's car  
We hadn't driven very far  
There in the road, straight ahead  
A car was stalled, the engine was dead  
_

It had seemed like the perfect plan. Try life as muggles, avoid the danger. He had done his duty, and he deserved this. They deserved this. It was a beautiful spring day when everything went wrong. He took her out for a drive, something they found themselves doing quite often. That was when tragedy struck. Something went wrong, magic couldn't help him, he couldn't stop in time, he wasn't in control, and he hated it. He could save her from evil, but not from himself.

_I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right  
I'll never forget the sound that night  
The screamin tires, the bustin glass  
The painful scream that I heard last_

The scream that still haunted his dreams and disturbed his sleep. The most painful sound he would ever hear.

_Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world_

It wasn't fair, he would have done anything to protect her, he saved her from the real enemy. He couldn't accept this, too much had been takem from him, why did she have to be taken too?

_When I woke up the rain was pourin down  
There were people standin all around  
Something warm flowing through my eyes  
But somehow I found my baby that night._

Harry didn't remember much of what happened after she screamed, but he would always remember the feeling of terror he felt when he realized what he had done.

_I lifted her head, she looked at me and said  
"Hold me darling, just a little while"  
I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss  
I found the love that I knew I had missed._

Magic could heal so much, but it was too late for her, she had survived so much, together, both of them had survived so much, but this, some freak accident would be her demise. Their last kiss reminded him sorely of their first. Her wet face, his arms wrapped around her, but this time, it was him that let tears trickle down his face.

_Well now she's gone  
Even though I hold her tight  
I lost my love, my life, that night._

He hadn't lived the last few days in his own body. Everything seemed to happen around him. His body went through the motions, but his mind was still with her. It wasn't until Harry finally arrived home after her funeral that he could sit down and finally realize that she was gone. He picked up her framed picture, taken only a month ago, when both of them were so much happier, he held it, and said "I would wish it could have been me, but I'd never want you to face this feeling of pain and emptiness. I'm going to move on, I'm going to live. I'll do it for you; I'll do it for love. I'm sorry I couldn't save you, but Hermione, I will always love you."

_Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good.  
_


End file.
